


Pulvis et Umbra Sumus

by I_Am_An_Awkward_Bean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_An_Awkward_Bean/pseuds/I_Am_An_Awkward_Bean
Summary: This is a series of me beating up my poor ocs. Some may be connected, but most will just be unconnected drabbles. Set in an au of the My Hero Academia universe in which none of the canon characters exist.
Relationships: Original Characters & Original Characters





	Pulvis et Umbra Sumus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Claws! They are a friend's character!

Sasuke knew he lived in one of the worse parts of town, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise when he felt himself be pulled into an alleyway while doing a late-night shopping run. He thought the rain would be a deterrent for any criminals out and about, yes, but he still wasn’t _surprised_. The hero student slash vigilante was certainly annoyed, but not surprised. 

What _did_ surprise him was the gun. 

Sasuke had meant to just knock the man out, and be on his way. He had even started to do so, in fact, when the man pulled a gun. Sasuke tried to move the second he saw the metal glint in the man’s hand, but he didn’t move fast enough. A loud gunshot rangout.

And another.

And another.

Sasuke bit down on his lip, hard, as he felt the pain tear through him. _**Fuck.**_ This was not good, not good at all. The man dropped the gun, seemingly shocked himself despite being the one who wielded the weapon in the first place. The man took a few steps back, stumbled out of the alleyway, turned, and ran away. Sasuke swayed, fighting to stay upright. He slumped over onto the slightly wet wall of the alleyway, pressing his hands tightly as he could onto the wounds. 

Rain fell gently onto his face and he slid to the ground, the rain puddles on the ground tinging a soft pink. Sasuke tried to think of something to do, pointedly avoiding both the pain of his wounds and the thoughts of _I’m going to die here I can’t die yet please I don’t want to die_ **_Sadao_** , trying to focus on the more rational side of his brain. He had to have something, he knew he had _something_ to help him- his cellphone. Sasuke nearly cried from relief as he fished his cellphone out of his pocket. He navigated to his meager contacts list as best as he could while still putting pressure on his wounds, clicking one of the first names he saw. Claws, he read. Okay, he could definitely work with that. All he needed now was for her to pick up. Sasuke tried to ignore the pain and the ever-darker puddle growing beneigh him as the dial tone rang out.

On the third ring, someone picked up. The slightly raspy, half asleep voice of Claws filtered through the speakers. Sasuke was pretty sure he did cry that time, relief flooding through him in waves despite his teacher’s clear annoyance. 

“Mochizuki? Is there a reason you’re calling me at-” there was a brief pause, and Sasuke assumed she was looking at a clock. “- two thirty-seven in the morning?” She asked, her voice very drawn out, as though she were on her last bit of patience. Which, honestly? That was fair. He was calling ridiculously early, after all. 

Sasuke almost laughed, at the simple stupidity of the situation. He didn’t, though. Instead, he just barely managed to get out a slightly shaky sentence.

“So, um, I may have been shot?" He said. It sounded more like a question than he intended, but he couldn’t exactly fix that now. Sasuke shook his head, trying to get rid of the fogginess and immediately regretting it when a wave of dizziness followed. There was silence on the other end for just a moment, and then a quick scrambling. 

“What?- wait, wait, wait. Is this some sick joke? Where are you?” Claws asked quickly, sounding infinitely more alert than she had just a moment ago. There was another scramble, and a mumbled question from a voice he knew, but just couldn’t place. Sasuke looked down for a moment, his eyes widening in horror as he saw just how bad the blood loss had gotten.

“Uh- I don't- I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere between second and third, but I don't- shit, that’s bleeding too much-” His voice trailed off as he dropped the phone to try and put more pressure on his wounds. He could still hear Claws, and promised to himself he wouldn’t take his enhanced senses for granted ever again if he lived through this. _No, wait, not if, he would live through this, dammit!_ Sasuke grit his teeth at the sharp pain he got in return for pressing harder down on his wounds.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Don’t you dare go to sleep, you hear me? Keep talking to me.” Claws instructed, her voice shifting into what he knew was her pro-hero voice. Huh, he didn’t notice until she mentioned it, but he _was_ tired.

“Mhmm, I know.” He mumbled, his words slurring together in spite of the effort he was putting in to keep them separate. “Sleep’s bad, right? Can’t remember why though…”

Claws let out a quiet curse, and Sasuke snickered. 

“Teachers aren’t ‘pposed to curse, Claws.” He leaned his head forwards, fighting the urge to just give in to his rapidly increasing tiredness. The pressure he was putting on his wounds slackened, and he looked down at his hands with a small frown. 

His teacher let out a laugh that didn’t sound very happy at all. “Sorry, Mochizuki. I won’t do it again.” She humored him, though her voice sounded slightly off. 

Sasuke made a noise of contentment despite her odd tone. He blinked, and his eyelids seemed so heavy he could barely lift them. He should probably tell her that, right? It seemed important. 

“Hey Claws?”

“Yes Mochizuki? What is it?” He made note of how strained her voice sounded. That couldn’t be good. He wondered distantly why her voice was like that. 

“I’m _really_ tired.”

“Mochizuki, don’t you _dare_ go to sleep!” She insisted, sounding even more panicked than before. “You need to stay awake!” 

“‘m sorry” Sasuke mumbled. He distantly registered the hero coming around the corner into the alleyway. She dropped the phone and her eyes widened the second she saw him. He saw her dash closer, and then everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! That was my first fic. This is mainly a place where I can just write whump for my ocs and show my friends, I'm not really expecting anyone else to read it. If you do, thank you! Go ahead and leave a comment, I love constructive criticism.


End file.
